A Moonlit Path
by Inkwolf17
Summary: Set technically during and after NATM 3. Ahkmenrah has finally settled into his new home and the chaos that this new museum brings. Despite having plenty of new cultures to learn about Ahkmenrah can't help but want to be more involved with modern society than the ancient ones. A Pharaoh can only do so much on a moonlit path.
1. Revised 1

_**~British Museum~**_

The large museum was alive and busy as the inhabitants enjoyed their freedom of roaming around their exhibits. Tilly wasn't one to complain even though now she really had to awake and make sure nothing went awry while the sun was down. She couldn't help but smile as she explores the exhibits as they now had a new life to them especially the displays that often changed. The current one on display was all about art from all around the world, from ancient to modern. It ranged literature, dance, theater, and film feature there was nothing to worry about coming to life, but Ahkmenrah was spending much time in the section museum. It had been over a year and after spending every night with his parents catching up and explaining the change in society they had quickly gotten the picture. So just a few nights, where Ahkmenrah spent a few hours talking with his parents and then going off to see everything by himself, wasn't a problem for them. The family had explored everything at least once and spent time discovering the stories they hadn't heard of yet.

Tilly was just about to make the part of her round in the South America section which was her least the favorite due to the 'freaky' masks in there talked. She was starting to pick up on what they were saying, like Larry, who did the same with Atilla, but that didn't mean it was necessarily good. The masks were truly horrifying as they were worn during human and animal sacrifices. She didn't like to think about how many people, or animals saw the faces last before dying. There was also the two headed serpent that was also creepy, but thankfully the sound of music caught her attention first. With only but a glance inside to Tilly rushed in the direction of the music, as she got closer she found it to be modern something that she'd hear in a club. She couldn't recognize the song as she had been to a club since Ahkmenrah had arrived at the museum.

She was surprised to find Ahkmenrah being the source of the music; he was standing in front of a laptop that was blasting some electronic music. Without alerting him, Tilly watched as; the sound lowered a voice came from the laptop. "That's sounds ok; you've improved well. Anyway you still should keep spending an hour or so with the music. Even if you just make some short songs or even copy some other songs you find online, practice. Once you've got that down I'll teach you how to you the turntables and the soundboard. Any way I'll check up on you in a few days or call if you have any questions. I got a new job from a lady I met here, this is going to be a long one too."

Ahkmenrah's face was graced with a bright and full smile. "Say no more, good luck with your mission, Wise Songbird." Tilly made a face as the words 'Wise Songbird' reached her ears.

The female Irish voice came from the computer; it was a cheerful tone."Thank you, King."

Assuming that he had signed off, and it was the best time to confront him, Tilly, as they say, took the bull by the horns."Who was that you were talkin' to Ahk?" She stood imposingly as if she was Ahkmenrah's mother Shepseheret when she scolded him as a child.

Ahkmenrah looked like a scared lamb as his secret was being unraveled."Oh, Tilly I didn't reali-"

Tilly stopped him from getting much further and try to cover his tracks with his charms and innocents."Ahk, answer my questin. I am not upset with you nor do I want to rat you out to your folks."

"An old friend…" He paused hoping that it would be enough for her. It wasn't so he let out a little sigh. "Alright please tell no one about this it's my little secret. We met in New York during one of the night tours; she took an interest in me because she is half Egyptian. So-"

Tilly interrupted him again making an assumption about what he was going to say. "You talked, befriend her and fell in love, but she thinks you're an an actor." Ahkmenrah was a little baffled by was she was insinuating as if it was common to hear about it. "No. She's not my type despite her great personality and looks, yes I befriended her, but she figured out the secret. She was told the story of the tablet, so she knew I was the real deal. She hasn't told a soul about this nor had I until now."

Tilly needed a moment to taken the fact she was wrong, in a slightly defeated tone she asked. "Alright so wait why are video chatting her then? I've never seen that laptop before in my life either."

Ahkmenrah shoulders slumped as he had to explain his little secret."Well, since this exhibit came along I've been interested in the arts. Growing up, while I was alive, I didn't get to experience the arts in this manner. Yes I had some literature, and there was music and dancing at parties, but it has evolved and changed I couldn't help but want to learn more about."

"I always pegged you as more of quite a scholar," Tilly admitted as she found that Ahk was taking interest in music.

"Quite?" He asked as if he didn't understand what she was referring to.

"You don't flaunt your superior skills, when you do it's in a kind way. Eh, you've been a nice a guy. Jus' as long as she doesn't spill the beans about this," Tilly gestured to everything. "I can't oppose just as long as you finally answer the rest of my questins."

He had to ask. "Like?"

"Where she is currently, her name, her age, what up with Wise Songbird and where the laptop came from." Tilly listed off as a demand. "As you wish, her name is… Odette, I regularly call her Wise Songbird because she is one of the smartest people in the world, she sings and is a talent musician not to mention acting. Right now she helping with family drama of a friend, apparently they were wronged. The laptop was a gift for the holidays that she hasn't been able to see me. She helped introduce me to how to use, and I've gotten the hang of it. We (with air quotes) "Skype" and I was letting her hear some music I created to help myself get use to the music that is commonly played nowadays."

It took Tilly some time to process everything while staring at Ahk's innocent smile. She got the feeling that if this Odette was going to say anything she would have already. She also felt that Ahk could use a regular friend as he was more than fit to live an ordinary life if he chooses. "Your secrets safe with me just as long as you get everyone in your display area I've got news that everyone needs to hear."

He out a long and exaggerated sigh and added a little sass to his final words before he left to comply with her hands. "As you command Tilly."

"That's Queen Tilly to you." She sassed back at him as she continued off back to her booth to get her notes.

_**~Later~**_

The exhibits were all gathered in the Pharoahs Tomb of the museum; the royal family was sitting on their sarcophaguses while Tilly moved to the front with her clipboard in hand. She was reading something on it; she nodded her head as she finished.

"We hear that you have news maiden Tilly," Lancelot announced to get her attention.

"Yes I do sir Lance-can-kiss-my-ass-a lot, I'm still mad at'cha for the damage Trixie caused. The museum board wants to celebrate the success that Ahkmenrah has been since he came to the museum. So they've planned a party." She told him angrily but calmed down as she started going over the critical notice.

Murmurs broke out among the exhibits, even among the animals that could make it.

Tilly tried to settle down everyone's worries. "Now it's not for a few days and I've been put in charge of making sure things run smoothly. After hearing about the New York Museum, amazin' 'actors', they've asked me to get hold of actors for the party. So you all have to be on your best behaviors for the next week or so."

"Week?" Lancelot asked as if it was a strange concept to him. Tilly only puts her hands on her hips as she went on to explain. "Well, you guys should get some practice; you're not Beyoncé, who can pull off anything flawlessly."

"Beyoncé?" Merenkahre, Shepseheret, and Lancelot said unanimously unaware of the reference. Only Ahkmenrah understood what Tilly meant and had to agree with her, at least that's everyone on the internet pretty much said.

"Listen you guys don't have to worry too much about it the main attraction is going to be a Russian ballet company that's gonna be preformin'."

"Ballet, the dance correct?" Shepseheret asked curious to know more.

"Yup, it's extremely difficult to master. Many dancers go to great lengths to get into one of these companies; Russia is known for having amazin' Prima Ballerina's. Anyways you guys can watch but during the party, you just have to walk around, no drinking. Answer any questins that these tight arses may have for you, and do not let anyone knows about the tablet or that you're the real deal are we all clear?" Tilly asked/demanded as if she was (even though she was) everyone's mother.

Thus followed by a unanimously. "Yes Tilly."

"Good, after the party you all can get back to your usual business. Hurry back now the sun comin' up, tell the others who couldn't get here about the news, so they know to behave for Saturday. "

Everyone followed Tilly's order with no trouble and Ahk felt a weight on his chest be lifted. He was glad nobody had caught that tablet reference Tilly was making. "Son what did she mean by actors?" Ahk let out a chuckling sigh as he hoped that he wouldn't have to reminisce about his old friends in New York. Never the less he explained what Tilly was talking about before getting ready to sleep. He was almost unable to as his mind was racing with distant memories and concern about this ballet company. Something told him it was going to be a long night for him.

He was excited about the night being alive and social again, and goddamn did he feel his heart skip a beat. Plus he'd get to see a new type of performance and maybe for once he could the one asking questions from an expert.

**Inkwolf:**** Hi, so if this looks weird I uploaded it from my phone (my school blocked the site -_-^). I was inspired by the last Night at The Museum movie to start this fanfiction. I can remember seeing the first with my grandpa and also seeing the second with him, this time I saw it with my best friend. So I checked out the fanfiction section and I'm kinda surprised that this movie didn't have more stories but the ones I have read have been quite good. So I'm now submitting this story as a tribute to the series and also as a tribute to Poppy (my grandpa). Please review, it the one thing I really ask and want from you guys. **


	2. Bloody Toes

**To let you guys now I'm fully aware that I was skipping the 'g' in anything that ends in -ing and left out an o in question(s). I did that so you guys could see while you were reading where Tilly's accent takes place with certain words.**

_~The Party~_

"Tilly, calling for Tilly come in, over." The Walkie Talkie screeched as the late voice day guard of the gate booth came through. Tilly was heading to the auditorium that the museum had rented for the night. Tilly had her Walkie stashed in her handbag and pulled it out as soon as she heard the noise. "Tilly here what's your 4-1-1 over?"

"Uh...oh right! Just wanted to let you know the dancers are here and...wow these actors you got know their stuff. Over." The guard didn't seem to put in too much effort with trying to sound professional.

Tilly laughed confidently into the Walkie. "I've got an eye for talent you know."

"You even got the bloke from America to come. Over." The voice came from another day shift night guard who had gotten herself recruited to work the event.

"Ahkmenrah?" The male day guard asked before Tilly could get in a word. The female voice excitedly sang,"Yeah I got to visit when my folks and took a trip across the pond."

Tilly took the chance to jump back in."I called in a favor from the old security guard there." The female asked curiously, "What's his name?"

"Larry," Tilly said quickly without thinking much she was getting closer to her destination.

"No I meant the actor's real name?" The female's voice rang again still cheery like a child. "..." Tilly couldn't answer and began to panic a little, she never thought of him needing a modern name.

"I'm just going to ask him myself." She stated into the Walkie not expecting the reaction she got from Tilly shortly after she said it.

"No!... I mean his name is Ahkmenrah... his parents were...professors of Egyptology! So they named after their favorite king or what they call em." She took many pauses as she was coming up with it all on the fly she didn't have much time left.

"Really?" The female asked having a hard time believing in Tilly's story. Tilly was quick to retaliate. "Yeah. You aren't callin' him or his parents liars or weirdos. Are you?"

"Hey is he seeing anyone?" The female asked to change the subject and get to her answer faster. Tilly without much thought went with the first thought that came to her mind."Yes, a girl from Ireland now get back to your post! The show is going to start soon."

"Roger!" The female replied as her official sign off the Walkie; she sounded less cheery when she said it and somewhat more mature. Tilly just took it as the girl finally focusing on the job at hand. Grabbing a note card from her bag and then throwing it to Lancelot, he caught it and then took it as his cue to start to put all of willpower in making sure the bottom floor was secure.

Tilly dashed off to the front of the auditorium and up to the mic, she had on a pink dress and matching heels. Her hair was down and curled, and her makeup was done be a friend, she looked good standing up there. Ahkmenrah was in first the wing of the stage as waiting dressed in his normal outfit to help 'introduce' the show.

"Ello Ladies and gents, I'm Tilly the night guard here at the museum. Most nights I'm patrolling these halls, and I always find that I learned something new about history and that each exhibit is like a friend. Who else am I gonna talk to at 2 am beside my boyfriend?" The audience laughed as Tilly gave her wink (her blinking both of her eyes). "Tonight we are here to celebrate the great success of the newest addition to the Egyptian collection. And who better than Ahkmenrah himself to kick things off."

Ahkmenrah walked out and onto the stage and received a round of applause as he walked to the mic. Tilly herself was clapping with a note card in her hand as he walked out and gave him a quick hug once he was close enough. He turned to the mic and began his lines that Tilly had given him to say. "So Ahk is there anything you would like to say to our donors?" She winked and nudged him with her elbow.

"All, I can say, is thank you all so much for visiting me and my parents. You've all have made me feel welcomed here. So tonight we are going to celebrate as I did 3,000 years ago, with dancers from the Russian Ballet company Bolshoi, performing a few numbers from various plays."

Tilly quickly looked down at the note. "Including the world famous sugar plum fairy by the Prima Donna oh mama, damn she's got a great body, belly dancing goddess-" A ballerina had run out and whispered in her ear before running backstage. Tilly smiled feeling embarrassed at the news, and she uttered a small oops into the mic, finally realizing her mistake. The audience laughed as Ahk had face palmed himself as his head was down in defeat and had his rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache come on.

"So sorry folks I got this card right before I could give it a good look over. The Ballerina Damini will be the sugar plum fairy and will perform her original piece as her final dance with the company." Ahkmenrah and the audience were confused a murmur broke out of whispers wondering the reasoning behind it.

Ahkmenrah cleared his throat as it was his turn to speak again. "After the show, the dancers as well as us exhibits here will join everyone for the party. If you have any questions for us, please ask. And now ladies and gentlemen the Bolshoi dance company with the national orchestra playing the music."

Ahkmenrah and Tilly headed off stage, the sound of the orchestra warming up caught the audience's attention; the lights went out for a brief moment, and the orchestra was silent. Only the sound of the conductor tapping his baton to let his musicians know they would begin soon broke the silence.

_~Several Dances Later~_

The group had just finished a piece from Swan Lake when the backdrops lighting change from it's harsh red and yellow as they performed the final scene where the swan and Prince both die to a black. A spotlight shone on the backdrop; something was placed in front of it so the light had shadows into giving it the appearance of something Ahk couldn't figure out. Then two swan puppets flew past, and he finally understood what they were making the moon and the swans from what Ahk could guess was the two lovers. He smiled seeing they had gone with a not so morbid ending.

The staged blacked out. Then the backdrop turned a pink color a single spotlight shone down on a woman. She earned a few gasped once everyone saw the cocoa brown skin female stand in a strong but graceful stance. Her hair was a surprising bright red color held back in a tight bun that some lace attached in a light purple color. Her leotard and tutu were the same color, her eyes were closed shut, her feet were in fourth position, her arms were taut and muscular as was most of her body.

Her arms seemed to float up weightless along with lace material used for her hair tie. It was also used for sleeves on her upper bicep gave her the true fairy look as she brought them up to her sides. She opened her eyes, revealing that they were a nice gold color. A beautiful smile graced her rose painted lips as she began to dance; the tune soon increased in volume, and all, anyone could do, was watch her do her rendition of the dance. All was were captivated by her grace, her sophistication, and pose. The company was losing a true prima ballerina, so there was no hesitation as the dancer finished her number; the crowd was begging for more.

The lights went again, but this time the pit had no lights on, leaving everyone to wonder what was going on. Soon enough a click was heard and instead of the lights turning on, the stage began to glow. The same dancer from before as well as some new dancers were glowing in the dark, their costumes were radiating leaving everyone again in awe and soon enough a heartbeat was heard over the speakers. The dancers pulled themselves in and out with the beat, then what sounded as if time itself was rewinding the music began to play.

_"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes…"_

_~Back to the Museum~_

After the amazing show and a standing ovation the guests went to the museum's open court that lead them to any exhibit if they followed the signs. The guests were quite impressed and taking photos with some of the 'actors' and 'actresses'. Lancelot got the most attention as due to his stunt the first night he had come to life and crashed a play with Hugh Jackman. He didn't mind as he found himself surrounded by 'nobles' and plenty of 'fair maidens'. Ahkmenrah and his parents were also getting a lot of attention as they were the most popular exhibits. Seeing there was nothing to worry about except her impending bladder Tilly ran off to the Lou.

After a nice relief of her bladder, Tilly heard someone enter the bathroom, upset as the door was slammed open. Tilly leaned herself, so she get a peek at the mad Lou user. She spotted a leg a pointe shoe, but only one, concerned she flushed and found the sugar fairy resting her other leg on the counter as she worked off her shoe. Once her pointe shoe was off she ripped open the tights and revealed a bloody set of toes. Tilly grimaced at the blood and soon realized the ballerina had a pair of tweezers with her and went to work on her toes. She pulled out a few splinters before she finally noticed Tilly staring.

"What you've never seen bloody toes before, I got splinters from these stupid boxes they call shoes." She had a thick, and rich Russian accent when she spoke to Tilly.

"Sounds tough miss plum." Tilly responded still staring at her toes as she moved closer to the sink. The ballerina had gone back to working on her toes and stopped after hearing voice; her eyes had slightly widened.

"You were that announcer who was reading off the joke card. I am Damini Mitin pleasure to meet you." She stated taking a break from removing the splinters.

"Same, name's Tilly I work the night shift here."

"I know, you said that in your opening speech, very funny."

"Thanks, since you're here, why are leaving your ballet company, you look very young."

She looked amused and annoyed at the same time."Ha! Most people make that mistake, I am in my late mid-twenties, most think I am 17 or some bullshit like that. I am getting too old for it and I wish not only to dance ballet anymore."

"Make sense that last dance to Cosmic Love was something you came up with that, right? It's an old song."

"Yes I choreographed it and my routine for the fairy dance. It was my final goodbye to the company before I left for a new job."

"Which would be?" Tilly asked feeling curious and being wrapped up in the conversation.

Damini smiled,"I've been given a teaching job in dance school here, very exciting for me. I get to teach future ballerinas, and also I get to practice other forms as well." Tilly only asked. "For example?"

She began to list the types of dances as she went back to pulling splinters."Tap, jazz, lyrical, street-"

"Street?" Tilly was surprised to hear someone consider street as a type of dance a school would teach, and more so that a ballerina considered it to be a dance. "Yes street dancing is very popular and a challenge but I can dance anything."

Tilly was in awe while she dried her hands. "That's amazing how long have you've been dancing for?" Damini had to stop and think for a minute she moved her fingers to show she was calculating."Since I was very young, maybe four years old is when it started."

"You quiet are dedicated to this aren't you?" Damini gave her a wide smile before replying, "Very, dance saved my life. I am glad I get to continue doing it. There we go!" She held up one large splinter in her tweezers in success.

Damini lifted her leg, bent it and brought it close to her body. Holding on with a hand on the counter, she used her other hand to ran her fingers across the skin of her toes. She felt for anything sticking out, after not cringing she lifted her leg again placing her foot in the sink and set off the motion sensor. She was washing off the blood, Tilly grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to her. She got a nod of approval as Damini accepted them and used them to dry off her toes and stop the bleeding. Throwing away the towels, she grabbed a couple more and placed them in her shoe. She tied the shoe back around her ankle and foot; she turned to Tilly bowing with her hands to her heart.

"Thank you, I have only one question for you," Damini told her picking up her head to make sure Tilly could hear her clearly."Oh no problem, I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"Alright that seems fair, my question is if you know of any good places or things to do here in London?" She asked with a blush across her cheeks.

Tilly laughed,"Oh that's easy, there about a million things you could do I'll give you my number so we can chat. So where are you from?"

"That's all you want to know? I was born in India and given the name Damini as I was an orphan with no name. I started to dance to earn money, and I learned by watching performances on the street. I started to take up learning ballet and found the Russian dance group. The headmaster took me in and trained me as she saw my ability to learn fast and improve."

"That's amazing."

"Dah, I was very lucky I try not to take anything for granted like these bathrooms. Also, those actors dressed as the exhibits here. Which is the Ahkmenrah boy? I haven't seen a child around." The two headed out together

Tilly was surprised by the assumption."Why would you think he was a child, he was speaking in the beginning and was backstage for a while. He's an adult by the way."

"Oh." She was blushing as they walked back to the party. "I was told he was a 'kid king' I assumed that he was a child."

"Ah well, I think he took the throne young, he died around 18 or 19. I've never heard about that before, now that I think about it I don't really know that much about Ahk." Tilly told her as she came to the realization. "Ahk, clever nickname. So he is the one with the staff and his wife?"

Tilly laughed again. "No, that's his father and mother. He's right over there by I believe ex-queen Timut." She pointed out Ahkmenrah, who was chatting with another 'actress', her hair was long and dark as her skin and eyes. She wore a purple dress, she held a drink in her hand; she was leaning back a little as she was speaking to Ahk.

She was thin and looked angry as looked behind her shoulder. "It's Tamut!"

Tilly cringed a little. "Sorry, your Royals." Damini and Tilly had made their way over to the Royals. The queen her crown was styled, so it was just a gold snake wrapped around her head. "Who are you?" She directed the question to both of them.

"I'm Ti-" She was cut off by the mighty Tamut. "I know who you are Tilly, I meant the royal."

"Royal?" Damini asked unsurely of why she assumed that she was a royal.

"Yes you are dressed in purple, Royals are the only ones who wear purple since it's the rarest dye." Tamut gestured to all of her and then it made sense to her. She smiled as she found the actress to be dedicated to her role.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration."Oh yes, I remember learning about that. However, I am no royal. I am Damini, an ex-prima ballerina, I performed the dance known as the Sugarplum Fairy."

Ahkmenrah jumped in the conservation. "Ah yes, we all watched from the balcony seats; you were very good. Compared to the other dancers." Damini turned her attention towards Ahk looking him over from top to bottom. "Ah yes, I worked many hours for perfection, which is why I was a prima ballerina."

"You keep saying prima why?" Tamut demanded in a gentler tone than what one would expect.

She didn't act surprised by the demand. "Because many people dance ballet, and very few get to become a professional. I earned the title after I my first performance with the company. It is very hard to earn."

Tamut shook her head in respect."Impressive I can respect a woman who works her way to success. What are you going to do next?" She was happy that people were taking an interest in her. " I've been given a job at a dance school here in London."

"TILLY!" A familiar voice came from behind the group. "Oh, right it's you," Tilly said at loud, reading the mind of both the royals who had heard her voice during the day. As she turned around and spotted the small, short haired blonde, female caught up to them. Her dress was rather revealing if her cleavage.

"Oh, come on Tilly, you know my name is Catherine. I wanted to see where you were." She sang as if Tilly was playing. Tilly wasn't getting the hint though, Tamut had left quietly bidding Ahkmenrah a goodbye and thanked you for the night.

When he finally turned back to the trio of females he heard Tilly saying. "...you could have used the walki-" Catherine had noticed him paying attention again, so she cut him off, Damini smiled too as she grabbed a drink from one of the waiter's trays.

"Hello, I'm Catherine I don't know if you remember me, but I saw you when you were working at the New York Museum. I was only there one night, but it was amazing seeing everyone dressed up and giving tours."

Ahk gave her a small but awkward smile."Yes I'm sorry but I don't recall you as you said I gave a lot of tours when I was in New York." Catherine batted her eyelashes as she tried to get closer to Ahk. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing much but that's because I'm not sure if I'll be here much longer. I get jobs when I least expect them." Tilly was impressed but how well he made it seem natural as if it were the truth, he must have had a lot of time to practice.

A man who Ahk recognized as being the prince in Swan Lake come up from behind Damini. He had dirty blonde hair and strong cheekbones. He grabbed Damini's arm gently catching her off guard."I'll be stealing you for tonight."

"Sorry, I must go it was an honor meeting you both, your majesty." She had given them a proper wink before she left with the man who had pulled her aside. Ahk's smile fell as he was disappointed she left before they could talk more he still had questions for her.


	3. Henna?

_**~Two Months Later~**_

"AHKMENRAH!" A voice cried as the youngish pharaoh hid his laptop in his resting place. "What have I done now?" He asked with a sassy tone.

"What is the meaning of this?" It was Lancelot who had cried the king's name. He approached the king with a thick black box that Lancelot opened and stared at.

Ahk recognized it taking it from the knight's hands."I believe that is a game station, a Japanese company. Nick used to have one of those in his younger years."

"What is a game system?" He asked.

"Well, as you obviously know technology has advanced, this device allows you to play games as long as you put a tiny little chip in here." He pointed to the slot to find that a white chip inside already. "This is being powered by that thing called electricity, the game is a video that you interact with and control. How much control you have over certain things depends on the what kind of game it is. Where'd you find this?"

"It was in between a trashcan and a bench."

"We should give this to Tilly."

"Better not to have that witchcraft around here, we'll all lose touch with God." Ahk didn't pay much attention to that comment Lance had made. They had different beliefs and he was slightly annoyed by the fact that he blamed anything he didn't understand as witchcraft. "Alright I'm off."

"Wait! I shall escort you there, I've heard the cries of wolves and it is not safe for a defenseless King to travel alone." Lance said stepping forward to stop the king.

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes at the 'wolves cries' he had heard no such sound. He only brushed it off as the knight miss hearing something else. He allowed the knight to escort him, being that he was willing to play the 'defenseless king' role. Until of course they got near the ever-changing exhibit display wing did Ahkmenrah feel like the idiot. He stopped as soon as he saw a pack of wolves all different colors and sizes stare them down along with a bunch of other scary animals. He quickly glanced at the banner and read aloud "Endangered and extinct animals of the world."

Lancelot stepped forward drawing his sword, "Stand back my king these beast shant lay a tooth on you."

"As great of a knight as you are I do believe we should run." Ahk began slowly backing away from the knight, he had a bad feeling.

"Why?" The knight asked turn his attention to the king behind him. Ahk's face paled as he pointed back to the group of animals. "Because of that." A colossal snake stood up with the deadliest look in its eyes.

"Another snake?" Lance curse under his breath. Ahk was still backing away slowly "I heard about this creature once it was a huge deal. We were supposed to get this exhibit, Titanoboa a snake so large it could kill Rexy."

"How dangerous was Rexy again?" Lance asked stepping back slowly facing the pack of animals. "Rexy, if he were alive could eat Trixie in a few bites."

Lance nodded his head and in the moment turned around screaming. "RUN!"

The two began running as fast they could, both having a disadvantage. Lance'[s armor constricting his movement while Ahk was dressed in sandals and his cape tended to slow him down as well. They had made to the heart of the museum before the animals caught up to them. They were surrounded, all of them with savage eyes. Titanoboa slithered up, the animals were letting it take the first go. A loud thud sound alerted everyone as Trixie charged at them letting out a roar.

She headbutted the snake and threw it aside scaring off the other animals. Two people jumped of Trixie, "Did someone need a night guard?"

"Tilly the woman we were looking for, thank Ra for you and..." He trailed off as he waited for an introduction.

"Amelia, Amelia Earhart, mister Ahkmenrah. I'm a new addition here. I knew your old friend Larry and that no good brother of yours." She shook hands firmly with him firmly.

His eyes glowed with recognition. "Larry had mentioned you, it is an honor." She blushed slightly. "The honor is all mine your majesty."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but you said you looking for me?" Tilly asked breaking up the slightly awkward tension.

He turned his attention to Tilly. "Right Lancelot found this device that someone lost."

"The Knight fellow?" Amelia asked with an excited tone. Lance stepped forward to bow. "At your service, damsel."

She gave him a forced smile."Why thank you mister Lancelot but I have to tell you I am no damsel in distress, big cheese. I'm a gal with moxie, not a moll."

"She does talk like that..." Ahk muttered to himself remembering his old friend the guardian of Brooklyn. "Tilly what is that on your hand?" Ahk asked as he saw the darker color on her pale skin.

"It's henna." She stated proudly.

Amelia snapped her fingers and pointed at the henna. "That's that tattoo from India right? I heard about when I was there after I flew in from the Red Sea."

"A while back we had an event here at the museum and these ballerina performed for everyone. One of the ballerinas retired, we met in the bathroom, she moved here after her last performance. I've shown her around the city, we've been hanging out since. She was born in India, and now being a dance teacher she wanted to give it a try. It looked so good on her I asked if she do it for me and well this is the result." Tilly explained calmly.

"It's beautiful." Ahk muttered again.

"She's pretty good at it, you seemed pretty interested in her when you were talking…" She trailed off as Ahk got the point of what she was trying to say. He was to defend himself.

"Yes because I wanted to learn more about ballet. I never did finish get my questions answered."

"Good it could never work between you two. She's dating one of the members of the company. And you two are nothing alike except you're both good looking and that she can't talk to either of you unless it's at night."

"At night?" Ahk asked raising an eyebrow. Tilly shrugged, "He's somewhere else in the world, different time zones. He calls she answers, he's always busy so he has to call her. She seems troubled, but she won't open to me about it."

"To bad I couldn't meet the gal, I'm pretty good at reading people and getting them talk. Mr. Daley had a lot troubling him and within a few hours I knew quite a lot." She was prideful about that.

"I would love to take you out but just like Goldilocks you'll need be educated with new norms of society," Tilly explained dimming her prideful glow.

"Oh, I think me and my moxie will be able to fit in fine," Amelia said Confidently.

"That's what I'm talking about, moxie isn't a term you hear ever. But I have better hope for than…" Tilly was looking at Lance, he looked shocked. "Have you no faith in me?"

"None whatsoever," she bluntly told him not caring too much for the knight. He looked hurt. "Well then Trixie and I will take our leave then."

Ahkmenrah stepped forward. "Maybe I could be of assistance. The only way for her to learn is from experience. And I still have questions to ask her."

"Well, if I were to let this happen there is still a risk of us getting separated and you ending up God knows where."

"I have resources, I've been educated. McPhee was the only one who paid me and an old friend of mine may have helped me establish a bank account."

"Wise Songbird?" Tilly asked already knowing the answer. "Yes her, she's a rather good at that stuff."

Tilly frowned. "I like this mysterious friend less and less Ahk."

"Most do." He mumbled thinking out loud.

"Please Tilly at least let us go out with you. I'll pay for our clothes." He offered in an attempt to sway her.

"Who's going to keep everything in check?" She asked, Ahk quickly remarked. "I'll use the tablet to keep everything in check."

"And your parents?" She asked again. He paused for a moment."I'll talk to them."

"Tell them, sooner you do the sooner I'll take you both out shopping.I might as well expand my crew but listen to me well. I have the power to veto any action if you defy me you'll never leave the museum again." Tilly expand convinced knowing Ahk was a truthful guy.

"Understood." Both of the exhibits said at the same time.

_**~The Next Night~**_

"Here try this on." Amelia said giving Ahk some folded up clothes to try on.

"I'm surprised how well you've done in picking clothes," Tilly told her as Amelia was already

dressed in white close-knit sweater and blue jeans, accompanied by a pair of white flats.

"Fashion is always changing, style lasts forever. I was quite the fashionista back in my day." She told Tilly with a wide smile.

Ahkmenrah had returned wearing a gray tee shirt with stripes. He also sported a pair of blue jeans and converse.

"Now you look like the everyday bloke. We're goin' to a restaurant. Ahk you'll be here for a visit and you can use your real name. I told her that your parents were history nuts and Amelia you could just use Amy. Just don't use your last name, both of you are going to have come up with new ones."

"Oh, that's easy, I was married but I never changed my last name. I'll be Amy Putnam." She had a nostalgic look as she sighed remembering the past.

Ahk on the other hand was a little nervous. "My account says I'm Rami A. Malke. It was the name Songbird gave me."

Tilly raised and eyebrow and was annoyed yet again with the mysterious friend. Amelia looked confused by the name Songbird. "Songbird, is she a special gal of yours?"

"She's a very old friend." Was all Ahk managed to mumble as they paid for their clothes. He felt Tilly's eyes burn into the back of his skull. This was going to be a long night.

_**~Cafe~**_

"So you're Ahkmenrah?" Damini asked still in disbelief of his name really being Ahkmenrah.

"It's my middle name, but it's good to see you again Miss Damini." Ahk told her sweetly with his charming smile.

"Same, who is this woman?" She said it blandly, not caring for his charm.

Tilly had her mouth full of bread, she swallowed it in one gulp speaking up quickly. "Oh my, friend Amy."

Amelia stuck her hand out. "Amy Putnam, pleased to meet you. Tilly says you're a dance teacher."

Damini smiled softly as she shook her hand. "Yes I work for a dance company, I'll be choreographing the ballet pieces for the school. I also oversee all dance pieces and decide what stays and what goes."

"Impressive for someone as young as you," Amelia commented being impressed by the dancer already.

Damini laughed. "I'm in my late twenties, many people make that mistake. So what do you do?"

Tilly choked on her water, Ahk had to pat her back a couple of times. Amelia smiled, "I was a pilot but right now I'm not doing much...Just a little teaching now."

Tilly started coughing louder and more violently as Amelia finished her answer.

"Guess the night starts now." Ahk muttered to himself nobody hearing it but himself.

**Inkwolf:**** Hi guys it has been a while since I posted. I whipped this chapter pretty fast. It would have been out sooner but my birthday was this week so I took a break. Moll is slang for a gangster's girlfriend and I was trying to say that Amelia didn't need protecting from anyone. Comment or review your thoughts so far. I want to hear from you guys.**


	4. Dancing Queen

**~2 Months Later~**

Ahkmenrah sat in the cafe with a book he took from the library; it wasn't that hard as the museum would never know. He was reading the classic The Great Gatsby this month after Mini mentioned wanting to watch it. Mini was the nickname Ahk had given Damini after spending time with her, most of which was spent with Amelia and Tilly. However, Tilly was out of town tonight and the replacement guard was the day guard from the party. Not wanting her to know the secret of the museum as the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut, Amelia pretended to be the replacement guard. With some scare tactics used and everyone pretending to be dead another hour, so they went through the rounds, and the girl was convinced and left. Ahkmenrah managed to sneak out after they had made their round in the tomb.

He was glad that most of his clothes were still light and easy to hide, but winter was coming, and Ahkmenrah was dreading what he'd have to tell his dear Russian friend very soon.

"Rami," Mini called as she spotted Ahk from the door.

"Oh you're here, I thought I was going to the one who was late tonight."

"My class ran a problem with the sound system late. Very irritating, where is Amy?"

"She can't join us tonight. Unfortunately something came up with work."

"Well I guess this makes it easier for us then I thought we could go somewhere different. I need to get off some steam I think you'd like it."

_**~Letting off steam~**_

"Name." The bouncer granted the way most bouncers do.

Damini giggled and rolled her eyes."If you looked up now and then, you would see a hot girl checking you out."

The bouncer looked up crossing his arms in front of him. "Damini and realize you stopping by tonight." Damini sighed and rolled her eyes again."Yeah tonight was irritating so I decide to take my friend here to the club. Mik back at the dance company."

"I thought you two were-"The bouncer began looking between the two causing Damini to stare at him angrily. "I'm still with Mick whether or not he likes it."

The bouncer shuddered under her stare and then moved his head to the right. "Alright go ahead you two you're clear."

"So what's the name of this place again?" Ahk asked as Mini pulled into the brick building. They could hear scoffs and sighs coming from the people still in line waiting to get in. Ahkmenrah felt a bit guilty at the thought about the unfairness of it.

"The name of this club is Nero very famous for being an exclusive club you'll like it."

"How do you have access to the club?" Mini explained making Ahkmenrah feel a little bit better about cutting the line; he was a pharaoh after all so he could be considered as exclusive.

"The bouncer found out I was a famous ballerina has he saw me and one of the studios new show." They had now entered the main part of the club, and Ahkmenrah was dazzled by the room. He in the past had been use to dance parties in the museum in New York, but this was different. The club glowed, the dance floor was alive with color, the laser light show was breathtaking, and even the clubbers glowed with the club.

"And they decided to let in the famous prima ballerina in?" He asked guessing what she was about to say as he tried to play it off that he wasn't overwhelmed by the club.

"Pretty much as you can tell this club mainly consists of dancing or hanging in the lounges now you can you join me on the dance floor or you can take a nice little quiet booth here and you can read your book and no one will disturb you." Damini old him as if he wanted to be in the corner.

Ahk looked at her with a cocky smile crossing his face, "Are you doubting my dance skills?"

Mini laughed at the unusually look on his face. "Cockiness doesn't suit you and besides anyone dancing next me always look foolish. I just need someone to stay sober enough to me home."

"Sober?" Ahkmenrah looked at her confused and scared by what she was implying he do for her. "I like to relax myself with a drink or two and I can't hold much. When I'm drunk, I still act sorta sober so I'll find you when I need to go home."

Ahk grabbed her by the arm before she go off dancing with strangers. "I'll be joining you out there just put my book in your bag."

Mini gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. "I was hoping you'd keep it for me but if you insist the bartender can hold my bag just give me your book. Just hang out here for a while while I come back."

Ahkmenrah handed her the book and watched her disappear among the crowd of dancers making her way over to what Ahk could only assume was the bar and someone nod and take the bag from her. She also handed him a folded up bill and he placed a glass on the bar top and took various bottles, flipping them. Ahkmenrah had to admit he was impressed by the show until he saw Damini try to drink the mixture that was on fire. He started making his way over to her in order to stop her from drinking it. When he got over there, he witnessed her stuck the whole thing down with a straw. She blew out the flame that had formed at the end of the straw, Ahkmenrah was furthered amazed. He never knew that kind of thing existed, he could understand why Larry never brought something like it up. He was past his bar going days, oh how he missed Larry.

"Rami do you want something?" Mini asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head no. " I don't drink much, use to often but I'm fine."

Mini's face flushed. "I had no idea you're a recovering alcoholic-"

Ahkmenrah waved his hand to stop her from continuing. "Please let's not dwell too much on this ok and I wasn't that kind of drinker. Let's just you know, dance."

Mini shook her head in agreement she grabbed his hand. "Yeah you're right, let's go."

The two quickly were swept into the sea of people on the dance floor, Ahkmenrah had never really expected this close of dancing. He started breathing hard despite only having started dancing, it was like all the years trapped in his sarcophagus. He slowly tried making it over to one of the lesser crowded parts of the dance floor.

He couldn't really much so he grabbed Mini and dragged her to a less crowded area.

"Sorry it was just a little too crowded and I could barely hear anything." Ahk explained leading Mini to shrug and go back to dancing with him.

Ahkmenrah had to admit though he was still uncomfortable he did enjoy dancing with her. Making him forgetting that he was leaving to go to New York to on display for a while. He just wanted to spend some more time with the dancing queen.

**Inkwolf:**** Hey so I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think much to write for this next chapter things are going to pick up. The next chapter is going to dwell more on their relationship. See till next update and please review/comment I really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say.**


	5. Family

_~Coffee Shop~_

"Ahkmenrah, what's up?" Damini asked as she sat down next Ahk. He seemed distant.

"Mini I have something I need to tell you." He began slowly.

"Oh, what's that?" She was tense but couldn't think of anything that would be really bad.

"I'm leaving." He stated.

"Huh?" Was the word that could her mouth at the moment.

"I've been re-assigned my old job back in New York. I'll be leaving in a few days and I have no idea how long the exhibit will be." He explained looking down at the cup of coffee in between his hands.

"How can they not know?" Damini asked with anger rising in her voice.

"It depends on how well we do in New York. It's been 3 years since I was last there. I have to comply, they say it'd be hard to find someone else. We can stay in touch though, we can skype." He sounded hopeful towards the end.

"Come on don't give me that bullshit." Damini snapped.

"Mini?" He was very confused.

"Long distance is too hard." She told him angry till present in her voice.

"Did something happen with-" He didn't get to finish his question.

"Don't say his name, the ass cheated on me. I called him on my computer, the computer connected us through and watched him fu... I screamed and he only then realised I was watching. He tried to say something, but I had disconnected leaving him with last message. It's over don't contact me. I got rid of my phone and email."

"Mini I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, I just hate I'm going to lose a friend."

"You won't. I swear I'm used to long distance. My brother Nicky and I talk whenever via Skype. It is hard, but I promise I will keep in touch. It doesn't hurt as much when it's friends as it does loved ones."

"I guess you're right, I didn't miss my friends from the company as I did-"

"Just call when it's night in New York, I'll be alive and awake then."

"I'll try."

_~2 Weeks Later in New York~_

"Missin' your girlfriend?" Tilly's voice rang.

"She's not my girlfriend. I just wish they were here is all." Ahk muttered as he walked down the familiar halls of his old home.

"They?" Tilly asked confused.

"The guardian of Brooklyn and his son." Ahk responded automatically and almost robotically.

"Who?" She asked again still unaware.

"The American Night guard Larry Daley and Nick Daley. He's not the guard anymore, Nick told me he's a teacher now." Tilly's grew in recognition as she remembered him talking about the two.

"Of course you miss them, Larry was a dad to you before you, ya know, reunited with your real dad."

"Yup." He was sad, he missed his dear friends but knew they had to move on with their lives. They aged, he never got the chance to live a full life. He didn't want to be rude and hold them back nor did he want to complain about his immortality.

The thousands of people who have wished to be immortal would be jealous. It was a wonderful gift to be alive and well, but it was a curse when you couldn't do something with it. He was getting the creeping feeling that being friends with mortals would only bring him sadness in the end. He hadn't noticed that Tilly left. He thoughtlessly entered the loading station and grabbed his hidden laptop.

"Ahkmenrah?" A light voice called unsure of something.

"Hmm?" He wasn't paying too much attention at the moment. He was getting pulled back into the moment.

"Oh good, I called at the right time." Mini's voice sang through the computer.

"Sorry for not answer my mind was else tonight. How are things?" Ahk apologized to his dear friend.

"Well, I'm currently working with my student on the new routine for an up and coming show." She told him, he already knew though.

"You said the same thing last call." He told her gentle to not offend her.

"Did I?" She asked herself more than she asked him.

"Yes, but it's good to hear from you. I have to ask you something." He tried moving on with the conversation.

"Ok, what?" She asked.

"How do you stay positive knowing one day you'll be out of someone's life for good."

"I think about the fun we've had and cling to that. I forgive and forget our bad moments. I keep in mind that I had the opportunity to be happy and close to another person. Da it's sad, but I would have never met them if I didn't move on in life. But if we part ways on bad terms and there nothing to save then I cast those memories aside."

"Thanks, that was very wise."

"Da, I have a lot of wisdom in me."

He let out a laugh in agreement. The two chatted some more until Ahk heard someone heading towards him. He logged off claiming he had work to do and hid his laptop away. Ahk was greeted by the familiar smile of Teddy.

"It's almost sunrise," Teddy informed the pharaoh.

"I was heading back thanks for checking on me Teddy." He lied but was glad he was informed by his close friend.

"Anytime my boy anytime. You're family." Teddy told him with a pat on the back as they began their long walks back to their exhibits.

"Family…" Ahk smiled at the word, he'd always have one.


	6. Roots

_~New York A Week Later~_

"Still no word from your girlfriend?" Tilly asked the pharaoh as he had been mopey a majority of the night. They walked down the hall of the food court.

"She called early, nothing much is going on and and she won't be happy to know that you keep thinking we're dating. She got out a serious relationship, she's not ready for a new one. She's thrown herself into her work and I'm concerned that's all. She just seems lonely, do you have anything to report to me?" He replied drained.

"Yea, the museum wants start doing the open all night exhibit again, since the actors and animatronics are back. You'll have to prepare for that again, who knows who'll come. People were excited when you first arrived with your parents, hopefully they'll be happy to see the old wonder come back."

"That's nice when are they doing it?" He perked up a bit at the thought of finally doing some work.

"Tomorrow night, so you better end your mopin'. Or at least hide it, you've gotten practice lyin' with Damini." Tilly told him.

"It's not like that with Mini. Yes I've lied about some key aspects of which would thrown a wrench in our relationship. Which is purely friendly Tilly. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to the game of soccer, my team is back in." They made to the lobby when Ahk had snapped at her rude comment. He joined in the soccer game tagging out one of teammates so they could rest.

"He's needs somethin' to cheer him up. Guess I'm goin' to have work my magic for this one." Tilly pulled out her cell phone out of one of her pockets and began making calls.

_~The Next Night~_

The grand reopening was packed as many visitors were interested in having the live experience with all the new exhibits. Thankfully everyone fell back into the old routine like they all had done so many times before. The new exhibits had some practice with the benefit where Ahkmenrah had first met Mini. Things were interesting, Lancelot had stolen the show by pretend fighting Trixie. Ahkmenrah's parents especially appreciated the interest towards them and their reign as rulers. All was going well, Ahk was able to smile a little as he informed the guests about his ancient tablet.

Then someone asked a question. "Why do you have a British accent if you're from Egypt?"

A murmur swept the group as everyone finally realized the flaw in his 'acting'. He wasn't sure what to say at first, but then someone else spoke up.

"He was on exhibit at Cambridge for a few years in Egyptology. He picked the language after listening to old men theorize about his life all day." The crowd chuckled at the statement while Ahkmenrah was speechless.

There he was, his guardian of Brooklyn assisting him yet again. The ex-night guard captured the crowd's attention as he spoke up again. "Sorry for interrupting but I'm professor. My class is going over the Ahkmenrah era and I've asked one of struggling star students to come along. He has a thing for accuracy and he thought he could outsmart his professor who had been recommending this tour for years."

Ahk sadly chuckled and continued on with the tour. Once it was over, Ahkmenrah stepped aside taking his long awaited break and found the ex-night guard by his side. They had smiled at each other before Ahk invited him to join him on his walk to the night guard station where he kept his laptop. He looked over his old friend wearily, he had grown so much older in the few years they had parted. His hair was grayed, it reminded him of his past worries.

"So Ahkmenrah how have you been doing?" Larry asked.

"Well, thank you for asking Larry. I hear from Nick that you're teaching now. Also that like moment back there."

"Yes history at NYU, seriously I'm sorry about how my student behaved back there. He has a condition where he has to point that stuff out otherwise it doesn't feel right to him. It's kind of confusing its a mental condition...you probably don't even care. Ok, so Tilly called me saying that she was worried about you. What's up,?" He explained slightly fumbling over his words reminding Ahk of when they first met.

He let out a steady breath before he finally confessed, "You're not going to like hearing this, but I made a friend."

"Why woul-" Larry began asking calming before he was cut off.

"She's human and thinks I am too." He confessed again to clarify.

"You are human though." Larry shot back without thinking much.

"She thinks that I'm a living person Larry. We met at a benefit, she performed her last dance at the museum and then she met Tilly in the bathroom. Something along the lines of bloody toes, she introduced us and she thought I was just an actor. Tilly asked me to help her feel comfortable with moving to London and having some friends when she settled in. We talk every day the same way I talk with Nick."

"So he did buy you that laptop, I knew it wasn't just a new piece of equipment," Larry said angrily realizing he was duped.

"I bought it actually, McPhee was paying me remember? I'm still getting paid actually." Ahk added to his confession.

"Why? Doesn't he know by now?" Larry asked slightly annoyed by the fact he still didn't know.

"Oh he does but we still need a paper trail so it looks like I'm alive." Ahk explained allowing a few things to click into place.

"So back to the girl," Larry said to back on track.

"Her name is Damini, she was born in India and auditioned for a Russian ballet company and got in. I call her Mini, and I'm worried about her. She seems sick though she tells me it's nothing. She just got out of a relationship and it did not end well for her. She always talking about work whenever we chat, I don't think it's healthily and I can't help her. We talked about everything else for the most part.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ahk, I've been feeling the same way about Nick. I'm always worried that he'll ok and that everything will work out for him. It's not something we can control, the only thing we can do is just offer an ear to listen. Sometimes just talking stuff through help even if you don't make much of a difference."

"Thank you for the advice, Larry. I'll take it into consideration when I chat with her later tonight."

"See talking does help, come on let's head back. Your break is going to end soon."

Ahk smiled and the two almost left the room until Ahk's computer began to ring. The king turned and went to answer it. Larry paused but decide to go on ahead to give him some privacy.

Surprisingly he the caller was from someone he hadn't heard from in a while. "Wise Songbird you've called me again. What's the pleasure about?"

"Ahkmenrah I heard that you've made a friend, Mini was it?" Her voice came through in a mischievous tone.

"...Yes, she has no idea about the tablet or anything like that. Nothing to worry about." He hesitated nervously that she would be upset.

"Oh I know that, you know I have my ways my king but I'm actually in London. I was thinking of visiting her for a bit. Want me to find anything out for you?"

Ahk let out a breath of relief as he dodged a bullet, he could. "If you're offering just please let me know if she becomes too stressed or is feeling ill. I just want to check up on her."

"Alright, I'll dig around in her med records and ask Jacque to find out how other things are going."

"Jacque?" He was curious now, she never talked about anyone much.

"My new boyfriend. He attending the dance school as part of his degree in dance."

"Never pegged you as one interested in the dancer types." It finally made sense why she was calm about the situation

"Well he's also kind, very artistic, he understands emotions, considerate, and he's absolutely adorable at times. The best part is that he's extremely affectionate with me, only me. Back to the main topic, if need be I probably could get you back to London without your tablet."

"You know I could never ask you to do something like that!" This new boyfriend really must have been sent by the gods if she was willing to use a favor of one of the gods. Just being friends with her was an honor and a danger.

"I have my ways, my king. You treated me well back then and Ra could manage something for me. I always figure it out. Otherwise, I'd bring shame to my father's name."

"Ah yes, Thoth. Is he still-" He began hesitantly to talk about her father. It was always a touchy subject even back when he was actually alive.

"An ass? Totally, if you get a visit from him tell him I'm not coming home till I get an apology. I have no idea why he and mother are together."

"Enjoy London." It was the only thing he could he say to respond, he didn't want to get in the middle.

"And you New York. It's nice going back to your roots isn't it?"

"It's wonderful to be back."

He hung up, he hid his laptop away and headed back to work.


	7. Gods Help This Boy

_~London, ? POV~_

"**Day 7 of my investigation of Damini, Ahkmenrah's 'friend.' I'll be recording all findings into this recorder in case I don't have time to write everything down." I said into the pen recorder I carried with me. I started walking through the streets of London, I didn't take in much. I'd seen it all before.**

I didn't really need to record anything as I can remember anything I see, hear, smell, and etc. Being a Demi-Goddess had it's perks like my power of knowledge and my immortality. The downers were the thousand of souls I've watched die over the years, lack of a partner, and, of course, my parents. My mom isn't in the picture anymore, my father won't tell me why he didn't turn her immortal like me. I don't like to talk about her as if she's gone. I always feel like she's with me in a sense. My old man and I fight a lot, but I'm not going to let that clutter my mind. My mission is to help the king, I once long ago called my only friend, by visiting my current boyfriend. Jacque is the reincarnation of one of my lovers I'm not certain who. My father locked the advanced knowledge of a quite a few things from me like souls, death, and my mother. Otherwise, I'd have been able to access his past memories. I'm getting closer though to figure it out, but Ahkmenrah's little dilemma comes first.

Jacque has been a wonderful asset to this mission. **"I plan on visiting my boyfriend to find out what he's found out about Damini. They've become friends and if we do meet in person, this job will be over. The girl has managed to miss meeting me on several occasions now. I know she's avoiding me, but I don't know why yet. My mind is telling me that she knows something about me which leads me to question if she's human. I'll find out in 5 minutes or so."**

I hop onto the train nearby. As I mentioned earlier, I don't need to record anything. The reason for why I do it is so I have something logically to fall back on. Not many people can know I'm half god, it won't end well. I use the pen to make it look like I'm an investigator which most people believe. So far Damini has been presenting good signs to Jacque but I won't be able to absolutely confirm it until I see her. Another Demi-goddess gift the ability the to read someone's memories and tell when they're lying. It's weird knowing that most others can't do this. Ahkmenrah reminded me what it's like to feel normal and have a friend. He was shocked to see me still alive and kicking while he was only alive because of his tablet.

I have to chat with uncle Anubis about the ordeal some more, I have to get his permission to have Ra make the amulet for Ahk. But I'll crack him soon enough on that, for now I'm going to worry about what I have right in front of me. Like my boyfriend's front door.

"**I have finally arrived at Jacque's apartment and I finally get to meet Damini today. I already know enough about her from the web. It's easy to hide certain parts of your life and she doesn't have much. She broke up with her last boyfriend recently who was a part of the ballet company."**

I knocked on the door and slipped the pen into my bag. I always carried this black studded backpack with me. It looked like a regular fashional backpack, but Isis had given this to me centuries ago when I decided to set out into the world. My mom gave her the idea, the bag can fit anything in it and anything that I want will appear from it. It's like the TARDIS bigger on the inside and can adapt to the time period. I prefer this over any expensive handbag. With a few clicks, I'm greeted by a pair of reddish-brown eyes and ginger locks slicked back. Gods help this boy be less cute or I'm going to end up getting nothing done.

He gave me a bright smile as he pulled me for a quick kiss. Gods that made my heart skip a beat or two. He grabbed my hand as it ended and led me into his place. Sitting on the couch checking her phone was my target. I couldn't help to admire her hair color. I had recently dyed my own hair a white blonde color.

"Hi, you must be Damini," I said as I walked over to the couch.

She looked as if she saw a ghost. "Oh...you exist. For a while, I thought you didn't exist or you were a dude. Sorry if that was rude, we been missing each other."

"No hard feelings, besides Jamie here swings both ways." I responded getting a red face Damini.

He began to whine. "I told you not to call me that…" I knew he had something coming. "...Evan." His voice had dropped to a dangerous tone. He always got that way whenever I made little jabs at him.

I sent him a glare and we were in a dead eye lock until he cracked a smile. I let one slip to and soon enough we were both laughing. Damini looked really lost and uncomfortable. I apologized to her; it's how we tease each other. I gave Jacque a quick peck and sat down next to Damini. A ding went off in the other room, Jacque had to step out. I could tell it was popcorn it made my mouth watered. I could really-No! Stop thinking about food, this my chance!

I leaned forward dropping my bag at my feet, that got Damini's attention. As soon as we made eye contact it was go time.

"So Damini how are you? Anything about yourself you want to tell me?" I asked her knowing she would tell me anything I asked now.

With a glazed look in her eyes, she poured out her secrets. Everything that I was looking for I found in that 2-minute span. She seemed normal everything sounded fine. Until she told me about her eating habits. I had to stop her from going into major detail, but it was enough for me to worry. Ahkmenrah wasn't going to like this.

**Inkwolf:** **Hi so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever I've been super busy with work, vacay, and recently (literally this sunday) I got a new puppy. So my brother and I have to watch her along with our other dog Mable all day. (We didn't get from Vacay till Saturday so not even a day). Good news though all energy will go into finishing this story. My other stories are on break just so I finish it. So I'm hoping to update again before the end of the month. **


	8. Family Spats

_**~The Next Day~**_

The air in the room was hot and thick with sweat. After many years of experiencing this feeling, Damini felt at home. A lot of her student we too tried to think about how weird it was. Or how she hadn't joined in the class today. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were puffy, and she wasn't in a great mood. Everyone could tell she was upset about something, but nobody dared to ask. Rumors had been floating around the breakup and no one was stupid enough to bring it up. Damini stood up slowly from her seat. She crossed her arms behind her back and walked slowly to her students. She went up to each gave them praise for the things they excelled out in the routine and she also scolded them.

She had done mostly scolding and sent the class to run through the routine one more time. She knew her student would resent her more if she had them go through it more than once. The dance world at this stage of their lives was brutal. In their 20's they were taking the risk of making it big in there was Damini a 26 years old who managed to become the world famous at the age of 14. A girl born in a part of the world where ballet was uncommon. A girl who spent her life dancing and was left with enough money to buy herself a place in London. She could have retired right then if she wanted to. Performing she had plenty of money and saved every penny of it. She belonged to the company so she had rarely left the studio.

When the number ended Damini saw improvement but it still wasn't where it should have been. She gave them quick notes and dismissed them. She took her stuff and headed home for the night. She pulled out a candy bar she had gotten from the machine. She was starving, but she wasn't going to eat till she was full otherwise she start gaining weight. Just because she was done dancing, she wasn't going to let herself go. She would just go back to her old diet and dance a session at the school. She hadn't eaten all day so felt like the candy bar was acceptable.

She silently cursed to herself as she climbed the stairs up to her apartment. It was like she had finished a mile hike when she reached the top. She was happy to be home after the week she'd been having. Tonight she decided was going to be spent at home in bed. Kicking off her shoes by the door she walked straight into her bedroom. She dropped her bag on the chair in her room and laid on her bed. She hadn't bothered with the lights, she was ready for bed. The bed never felt as inviting to her. Sleep was wonderful to her aching body, but her dreams were unsettling. With waking up, she made her way to her bathroom to shower.

Seeing her hair made her cringe, it was becoming lifeless. As she showered, she didn't dare touch her shampoo. She read shampooing too much would dry out hair. The hot water felt great on her sore body; her muscles were screaming. She wrapped herself and headed back to her room. She grabbed a set of PJs. She had the day off and it was going to be spent well. So when she heard the doorbell she was surprised anyone wanted to visit. The only person she could think of was Evangelina, Jacque's girlfriend. There was no way she knew where she lived nor did she have a reason.

"Miss Damini?" Asked a man in an Ups uniform.

"That would be me." She told him surprised a mailman would come all the way up to her apartment. "Letter for you, have a nice day." He simply told her while producing a letter from his messenger bag.

She looked down at her letter, "Wait what is this for- where did he go?" The mailman had disappeared into thin air. For some reason, she could have sworn she heard him talking on a cell with a Martha.

She locked her door and opened the letter with ease. It had been sealed with wax; she skimmed the contents.

_**Dear Damini Mitin,**_

_**You have been invited by the great Pharaoh Ahkmenrah to attend the Spring Gala event. If you do choose to attend the Gala you shall be considered the Pharoah's honored guest. The Gala will be on March 20th, hope to see you there.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**The Natural Museum of History**_

There was ticket inside with some random hieroglyphic. She sat down after reading it, and let the silence creep in. It was only 3 days away. She rested her head on her hand and just for a few minutes did nothing. When she finally got up, she made her way over to the cabinet. She grabbed a few bottles and a glass.

_~Later in New York~_

"The Museum of Natural History is closed for the day. Thank you, for visiting." Tilly said as the someone opened the door.

"Oh, I know I'm here for my King." A hauntingly familiar voice replied.

As Tilly spun around, she was met by a tall girl who had vitiligo. Her hair was a white blonde color and she had two different eye colors. One eye was green and the other was blue; from her clothes she looked somewhat thin. The girl Tilly was thrown off by her appearance; this couldn't have been the 'friend' could it?

"Cat's got your tongue, Tilly?" The girl asked her scaring Tilly a little. It was the same voice with the Irish accent she heard over a Skype call. "You can call me Evangelina, I'm here to visit Ahkmenrah." Evangelina continued as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"You're his Wise Songbird?" Was all the blond guard could sputter out.

"Yes that, it's a joke we have. My father is a wise man, my mother sang beautifully, and we have a thing for birds in my family. I take after them in that sense." She sighed and spoke fruitless.

Tilly was recovering and connecting the dots when she asked. "How are you alive then? I've never seen you by the tablet before."

The odd girl just snickered, "There are other ways to beat death darling if you know how. I'm sworn not to tell. Just here to discuss the Gala coming up with Ahkmenrah."

The sun had finally set, bring an uproar as the museum woke up. Evangelina smiled as she listened to the magic of the tablet. The immortal girl took her chance to slip away as Tilly was distracted by the T-Rex. She was stealthy as she stuck to the walls sneaking past the exhibits. If they'd found her, the surprise would be ruined. Rounding the final corner she was meet by obvious tomb entrance. She wasn't to surprised by the giant jackals. They readied their weapons until she snapped at them in her ancient tongue. They bowed in respect to a god's daughter. It helped her father was very close friends with the jackal god himself.

"It can't be!" A voice gasped. "The young priestess of Thoth's library? How are you here? Did they display you too?"

The ghoulish girl bowed forward with one leg out as if she were about to dance. "Your majesties I was more than a priestess of Thoth. My father-" She stopped as she felt something jump onto her back.

Merenkahre and Shepseheret watched silently as the ghost from their past peeled Dexter off her back. They then watched her curse out the monkey in some language they hadn't heard of. The only thing that broke up the fight was their son.

"Family spats are never a pleasant thing." Ahk reflected unknowingly referencing his brother's actions in the past. The odd girl jumped a little.

"My young king!" Ahk tried calling her by the 'original' nickname he came up with, but she wasn't having any more of that if she could help it. "It's Evangelina."

"Right, right, so what brings you here?"

"You wanted a report right?"

Ahk went stiff for a second as his parents had no idea about his other life. "Oh yes about the Gala. We can talk as I give you a tour of this place." Ahkmenrah offered his arm to her. He bowed his head to Dexter. "Sir." They left with Dexter trailing after the two.

Merenkahre and Shepseheret were furthermore confused. They'd have to have a serious talk about all of it later. Once the two made it over to the ocean life entrance they parted. Ahk began pacing anxiously for the news. She was here so it had to be important. Evangelina watched, while leaning against the wall, him pace until he looked at her. He was ready to hear it.

"She likes you." Sweet and simple but it took a minute to process in Ahk's worried mind. "...Is that it?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"I guess it makes me happy, but we can't exactly be together."

"Why not?" He looked at her as if she was insane. "You know why. You father is the one who approved of the idea."

"Gods date mortals all the time, there's nothing wrong with falling in love. Not like you have a wife to upset."

A cold look spread across Ahk's face. "I'm not a god." She had hit a nerve with the wife comment. He wouldn't admit that it had upset him, but she knew she had to get things back o track. "Immortal beings, is that better? Listen I just need to know more about your feelings on the girl."

"Well she is beautiful, charming, graceful, determined, compassionate-" Eva stopped him, she got it the point. "Ok, you've got a thing for the girl. This is gonna make things hard. She's sick, she's got Huntington's disease. It's the real reason she's retired. She taking a lot of heavy duty meds to control it. Basically every year she'll get worse, she won't be able to control her body and or she'll have hallucinations constantly. She got an invite and hopeful will be here in 3 days. If she shows up, you'll know. I'll let you decide what to do, I'll be there with Jacque. I won't be upset with your choice."

Evangelina left him to think it over, alone. He needed to be alone, she stopped to look at the empty exhibits. She went back to the tomb, Merenkahre and Shepseheret had left. She sent the guards a simple word in recognition to the guards. They didn't dare to attack her again, her eyes roamed the exhibit. 'Home' the word she mouthed silently to herself, she turned her attention to the sarcophagus. She swiftly got into the death bed, got into the lotus position and closed her eyes. She let the long and old memories of her past flood into her mind.

She was doing a little soul searching herself with her exes. She had this nagging feeling she knew Jacque from a past life. If he was of the good exes, she'd keep him around. Bad exes were people she wasn't going to visit. All she could say was history tends to repeat itself. The 1900's were eliminated it and before she could go further, she felt a tug. It was first her shirt, then her jacket, and ended with a light tug of her hair. She looked down at the monkey named Dexter in distaste. Dexter perched himself on the rim of the sarcophagus, his eyes were a golden color.

Eva crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly. "What do you want dad? I'm only giving them a chance to be happy. I feel horrible about Damini and Ahk never did get married like he wanted to. They'll be good for each other."

Dexter, the monkey, stood up to be face to face with her. "You've been asking Anubis for permission for the sun amulet. You do realize that as a god of magic I'd find out about anything magical. Especially since you're my daughter and I work very closely wth Anubis!" The monkey squeaked in his tongue.

"It's for love and Ahk didn't even ask for it." Eva shot back the fury that was boiling inside rising to the surface.

"But he didn't refuse." Dexter squeaked back.

Her faced turned a soft shade of red. "No he did, and he's still a little scared about using something like it. You already knew that why are you mad?" Silence… "Are you upset I haven't been home? Or are upset that I want to know more about my mother? Or hell is it because I'm dating one of my old ex's who I can't figure out because you locked it away? Hmm?"

"Just ask me next time if you need something magical from the gods. I could have made one myself." Dexter hopped off and walked over to a hieroglyphic of a bird on the wall. He touched it and the golden color in his eyes faded. He was confused and quickly left the tomb, Evangelia was left with her thoughts.

**Inkwolf:** **Hey sup guys so I finally updated before a month or longer. So we get to learn what's wrong with Damini, how Ahk feels, and Eva got some more screen time. She won't be the prime focus of the story, she's the 'fixer' for Ahkmenrah. There won't be too much left of her because very soon we're going to get a lot of fluff chapters between Mini and Ahk.**


	9. Grand Gala

_**~New York, Gala~**_

The girl that only known to most as Evangelina stridden her way confidently into the museum with her date. The two were arm and arm and couldn't help but turn heads as the came in. With a lot of assistance and youtube tutorials, Eva had managed to cover her faded skin. She also had done a granny hair dye job and put in brown contacts to hide her usual colors. Her dress was blood red and was long enough to hide her feet, but not touch the floor. Jacque had his hair slick back to make his dark grey suit and maroon bowtie compliment his appearance. They spoke to each other in whispers as they continued their way through the museum. They only stopped to view the various 'actors' for each of the exhibits. Only Eva knew the secret besides the two-night guards and the director. She couldn't help let her smile give herself away.

Generally she never would have bothered much with the exhibits. However, watching her date enjoy them made her melt. Who was she to make him unhappy? While he listened to what the exhibit before them was sputtering about, she scanned the crowds. She could feel that Damini had shown up, yet her red hair was nowhere in sight. Pursuing her lips together, she began looking for women with her skin tone. The search was easier, but she still couldn't seem to find her. The search stopped when her date finally noticed her attention was towards the crowd.

"You okay?" He had almost scared her when asked.

"Just searching the crowd for familiar faces." She sighed boredly, trying to make it seem like it wasn't important.

He frowned, "So who are searching for? Anyone I should be worried about?"

It was her turn to frown now. "No, no, nothing like that. Just-"

"Working on something? Even here you're working." He muttered the last part annoyed.

She turned herself away from the search. Eva stole a drink from a passing tray. "I just wanted to see if someone showed up here. If they did, then my work is done, anything that happens afterwards is out of my hands. If they didn't, then it's the same. I just want to know, I don't often get to see how things end."

"If I helped you look for whoever you'll dance with me?" Jacque asked with a subtle determination in his demeanor.

Her mouth went dry, she hated dancing. Ballroom dancing was the only kind of dance she had some clue of doing. She didn't like it though because it reminded her of the many times she had been rejected. In the time, she had been alive she had only been a servant once, a desperate time for her. The Victorian Era dating system was simple but meticulous. Courtable women and men would attend dances, the men would be allowed 3 dances so they could leave their card, the women would choose which suitor she liked best, they'd go on dates with a supervisor, and in a few months of writing letters and hair exacting they'd be married.

She was forced to attend the dances to keep an eye on her master's daughters and sons. She was always on the sidelines, watching them dance. The only time she did get to dance was with the one son who always had pity for her. Even after giving up one of his dances, she never was invited to dance with another. She absolutely hated thinking about it.

"Is that Damini?" Eva had been brought out of her thoughts and quickly snapped her attention back to her job. "Where?"

He lazily moved his gaze from her to the crowd. "Over by the knight, Lancelot, he leading her through the crowd. She dyed her hair black, matches her dress. Guess we can go dancing now."

"I just need to-"

"Stop stalling, she's heading to the planetarium. That's where the dancing and food is going on. I had checked before we came. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her through the flow of people entering the planetarium.

Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling, which would make saying no to him even harder. As they finally entered the center, he let go of her hand and turned around to face her. He bowed a little and held out his hand for her to take. She could feel her hand shaking as she reached out for his.

"Excuse me but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Miss Evangelia." An older man said as he gracefully intercepted Eva's hand. He was dark that his greying hair and blue eyes contrasted beautifully.

"Who are you?" Jacque inquired in a tad bit of annoyance.

He turned his gaze to Jacque, "Professor Caduceus, I invited Miss Evangelia here. I was hoping to give her a glimpse at being my intern. We have to discuss the matter." His stare was cold and calculating. He tugged lightly at Eva's hand to direct her elsewhere.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Was all she had said before the professor took her away.

They were close to the wall where fewer people could hear them speaking. She turned to him with a slightly amused look in her eyes. "Bold move you've made, father."

"You made a bold move yourself by letting those two get together." He gestured to Damini, who was currently speaking with Ahkmenrah. His voice was calm and collected as always.

Ahkmenrah held her hands in his with a big smile. Damini was meekly blushing, he must have told her how he felt. Or he was putting the ancient charm to use. He quickly gestured to where his parents were currently seated. There were two other open spots at the table, but instead they went to the dance floor. Slowly swaying with each other they were in their own little world, merely enjoying each other's company.

Eva bit her lip to stop a sigh from leaving her lips. However, she quickly realised she got red lipstick on her teeth. She ran her tongue over her teeth in hopes it'd be gone. "Yes, however, everyone else is aware and had no objection. They all understand that when I ask for something it's for the benefit of another. Speaking of which, I think I've kept him waiting long enough. I have to go dance now."

"You hate dan-" He tried stating the obvious, but she had cut him off with a quick retort.

"I know! He wants me to. With him, I'd like not to disappoint.. He's good to me. I've always put others second and my job first. I want to put him first like you did with mom. I need that in my life right now." She expressed exasperatedly.

"Go then." His hard stare had softened as he let her go.

He watched as his daughter went off to be with the boy she knew a very long time ago. He turned his attention to Pharaoh and the ballerina who were still dancing together. He strolled over and past the Pharaoh's table, his hand skimmed the top of the young royal's chair. After passing he grabbed a drink from a waiter, stealing a few sips he disappeared quietly. The young Pharaoh made his way back to the table with Damini after she insisted that eat first.

Pulling out his chair the Pharaoh saw a charm of a scarab resting in the center. He picked it up to reveal a small note that read, _To allow daytime awakenment charm must place by tablet and then leave inside sarcophagus._

**Inkwolf:** **Okay so this is a crappy because it's a short chapter but I been swamped at school. However I've got this how story planned out and finalized so I'll never be strapped for ideas. Now updating will probably be once a month, but that can always change. I could do more updates if I feel enough people have read the story within a certain amount of time or I get comments. I really want comments from everyone.**

**Eva, Jacque, and Thoth will not be in the story again for a long time. Some longer than others. So it'll be purely Ahk and Damini fluff because I feel like it's time for the 2 to have their moments. **

**Dresses for Eva and Damini: moonlight_path_gala/set?id=179827820**


	10. Fluff

_**~New York~**_

Damini thoughtlessly played with the fringe of her skirt. She stared at the passing city buildings as the taxi cruised the street. She popped open her purse and opened up her bottle of pills. She knocked them back and got a quick sip of water in.

"What a shame." The cab driver muttered a bit louder than he expected.

Damini duly asked, "The traffic?"

The driver shook his head. "No, just another pretty thing popping pills. And you look so pale too, it must finally be catching up with you."

Damini was thrown off by the answer. "I have Blackfan-Diamond syndrome." She shot at the driver.

"Huh?" He was confused. Most people would be, it wasn't a common disease.

Damini snapped and raised her tone. "My bone marrow can't produce enough red blood cells for my body. Which means my skin gets paler, I struggle to breath, I get dizzy, I get headaches, I act like a bitch, and I get so weak I have to take a 20 minute cab ride instead of a 7 minute ride on the subway so I don't have to worry about not being able to get off at my stop."

"I'm sorry ma'am." The driver turned all of his attention back to driving.

_**~One Taxi Ride Later~**_

"Ahkmenrah?" Damini asked meekly. She walked up behind the man she believed was Ahkmenrah in a gray soft knit sweater and jeans.

He turned around with a large charming smile. "Mini, I really glad you made it."

Damini's face flushed and shade of red glowed on her face. "Well after the Gala and the confession. How could I say no? It was very romantic of you to do that."

Ahkmenrah smiled softly and a light blush dusted his cheeks. "Well if you're ready to tour the gardens I hear there is a beautiful part perfect for a picnic."

"Are you telling me you have a picnic set up as well?" Damini inquired with an arched brow. A playful look gave him away. "Maybe."

And so the two took a stroll through the botanical garden hand and hand. They both were impressed with the display of exotic plants and flowers. They especially loved the pond with an array of colorful lotuses floating on the pond. If there was one flower the both of them could agree on as a favorite, it was the lotus because they symbolized their heritages. They had spent about an hour and a half of roaming before Damini began getting tired. She didn't say a single word about it, though; she wanted to push herself for the sake of the date. However, Ahkmenrah could easily read that she was growing tired. He checked his watch for the time, it was just about 1. Though he wasn't hungry, never really did need to eat, but for Damini, he felt it be a good time.

"Mini do you want to have lunch now?" He asked suddenly snapping Damini out of her trance. "Oh, yes. That's sounds nice. I could use the food. H-" She was hesitant. "How far is it from here?"

"I'd say about 5 minutes, I'm guessing from the map." He fumbled with the small folded pamphlet. The map took up one whole side of it, but Ahk was focused on only one section of it.

"We shouldn't waste any time then." Damini grabbed his arm and dragged him forward to her.

Ahk folded up the map and slip it into his pocket. He freed his arm from Damini's grip to only slide it around her waist. Damini tensed at the sudden contact which made Ahkmenrah worry. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just fine. I did not expect you to place your arm around my waist." Guilt washed over her features. "If you do not mind I'd like it if you wrapped your arm around my shoulders. I prefer that position instead.I apologize for asking you to move your arm. I just do not like the feeling I get from being held around the waist. It makes me feel like I'm a possession."

Ahk moved his arm without any complaints."A possession?"

The question wasn't directed to Damini but she answered it anyways. "Yes, it is like I am in a relationship where there is no feelings just physical needs. I do not know how to express this in English."

Ahk had gotten the message loud and clear but he was still a bit curious."I believe I understand what you're saying. What do you feel with my arm around your shoulder?"

"Safe. A small problem I had when traveling; men would often stare at me and follow me around. My caretaker, a very nice man, would put his arm around my shoulders and scare away the stares." Damini had a bright smile that lit up her face and gave a glow.

"Our spot is over under the hanging flowers over there." Ahkmenrah pointed over to the area where an empty blanket. When they walked over to the blanket, a small little card was standing in the center atop of a basket.

With a little help from Ahk Damini was able to settle comfortable on the blanket. As Ahk took a seat next her; Damini opened the basket and began taking out the food. Soon enough the entire basket was out and on the blanket. Ahk was able to order the all the food beforehand when he ordered the tickets for the garden.

Damini laid her back on Ahk' when she thought of something. "Ahk, you've never told me where you grew up."

"Hmm?" His mouth was full of food so he couldn't manage a proper response. He used his time chewing to come up with a lie. "Oh...a desert city with this beautiful river. A lot of people were able to farm in the area. The people were very religious; we really worshipped our gods. Anything that happened was for a reason. I was privately tutored and I was going to attend...Cambridge. I had a whole life and this set future...My jealous older brother decided to take it away. I was going to have the 'better life' and 'I was the favorite child'. My parents were going to give me control of their work and assets. My brother caused a lot of troubles and my parents didn't feel like he'd be the best fit. I haven't spoken to him since…how about you?"

"I was as you say 'home-schooled'," Damini stopped as if the words didn't fit, but she shook her head and continued speaking. "The company was the only 'real' school that I knew of. My caretaker was a former dancer. He was a lead male, the Nutcracker, for most of his career. He was my idol for as long as I can remember. I was expected to be excellent in my dancing and so he pushed me to be the best. I was having problems with...fainting and they found out I had a couple of health issues. I almost wasn't a dancer, but the company paid for my meds and treatment."

Ahk nodded, "Does that happen often?"

"No. It never happens, but everyone in the company knew me. They called me mladshaya sestra or little sister. My caretaker had started the collection, and everyone gave up part of their salary. It was really heartwarming to know they all wanted me to get better." From her tone of voice, Ahk got the vibe that she was eternally grateful for the efforts.

"That sounds wonderful. I for what seemed a lifetime was alone. Thankfully I can say I know the feeling of being really close to a second family. It was thanks to my brother that I ended up acting and I met the other actors. The other museum actors are all I have now, besides you."

"That's nice. I miss the company, but I hope that the school staff and I can become close. I'm happy that I have someone I can put my trust into."

"Right, I'm someone you can trust." Ahk couldn't help feeling like the worst person in the world.

**Inkwolf:** **Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of A Moonlight Path. This will be the last post for this year unless I get inspired for my next chapter. Speaking of which, I want to hear cute date ideas for the next few chapters. After I'm done with the cute date stuff I'll get back into the plot.**


	11. Update

**Inkwolf:**** Hey so I'm facing serious writer's block for this story and I have 3 other stories that I have inspiration for writing. So it's gonna be awhile before I update again, unless someone suggests some god date ideas for Ahk and Damini.**


End file.
